Save You
by bwijei
Summary: Park Jimin, seorang mahasiswa indigo diminta untuk mengusir hantu yang mendekam di Bangtan High School. Persetan dengan mengusirnya, Jimin malah mengajaknya bercerita. "Jadi apa penyebab kematianmu?" "Aku terlibat one side love. Sakit? Memang. Aku hanya berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja" - Hoseok. ONESHOT! Yoonmin Taejin Vhope Namjoon Jungkook. Taehyung Seokjin. RxR! no siders yang.
-oOo-

.

– **SAVE YOU –**

 **.**

 **Author :** Kwon Chanmi (bwijei)

 **Cast(s)** :

Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

 **Pairing(s) :** Yoonmin, Vhope or Vjin? broken Namkook.

 **Genre(s)** : Hurt-Comfort, Romance, Angst.

 **Rating** : T

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Disc** : Ini cerita murni buatan author, kalo ada kesamaan sama ff atau film author ga kaget karena ini jalan ceritanya pasaran, terinspirasi dari lirik lagu Simple Plan – Save You.

.

-oOo-

 _Sometimes I wish I could save you_

 _And there's so many things that I want you to know_

 _I won't give up 'till this over_

 _If it takes you forever, I want you to know_

 _When I hear your voice, its drowning into whisper_

 _You just skin and bones, its nothing left to take_

 _No matter what I do, I can't make you feel better_

 _If only I can find the answer to help me understand_ –– (( **Simple Plan – Save You** ))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemennya, Park Jimin namanya. Ia lelah. Ia butuh istirahat setelah kesialan menimpa dirinya berkali-kali hari ini. Dimulai dari dosennya yang melemparnya dengan flashdisk —entah karena apa— ban motornya yang bocor ditengah jalan, dompetnya yang ketinggalan, hingga kekasih gulanya —Min Yoongi—yang merajuk minta ditemani ke toko sepatu. Sebenarnya yang terakhir tidak termasuk dalam daftar kesialan Jimin, hanya saja Ia lelah setelah mendorong motornya dari kampus ke apartemennya. Ia benar-benar ingin istirahat.

 _Ding Dong_

Jimin terkejut lalu bangun dari tidurnya, Ia berjalan dengan malas kedepan pintu apartemennya. Ia sudah tau siapa sosok dibalik pintu yang membunyikan bel itu. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Jimin lalu membuka pintunya dengan lesu, menampilkan sosok blonde yang satu cm lebih tinggi dari Jimin dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih Jimin, Min Yoongi.

"Hyung aku—"

"Kudengar ban motormu bocor jadi kau mendorong motormu sampai sini ya?" tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan datar, Ia tidak sedang marah atau kesal dengan Jimin, wajahnya memang begitu, _motionless_. Jimin mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, Ia benar-benar takut kekasih gulanya ini marah karena tak bisa mengantarnya ke toko sepatu.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya dengan tatapan iba, "Kenapa kau tidak menelponku? Lihat apa yang kubawa, kau pasti lelah mendorong ditengah hari seperti ini" Yoongi menyodorkan apa saja yang Ia bawa, sepertinya Ia habis berbelanja bahan makanan. "Biarkan aku masuk. Kau belum makan, kan? Akan kusiapkan makanan dulu" Yoongi menerobos masuk apartemen Jimin tanpa menghiraukan Jimin yang mematung didepan pintu.

Jimin menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Yoongi memang egois, perfeksionis, galak, cuek, dan lain-lain yang berbau negatif. Hanya saja, Ia bisa berubah menjadi malaikat sewaktu-waktu seperti saat ini. Membuat Jimin tercengang sekaligus merona. Jimin bahkan lupa apa yang membuatnya menggilai Yoongi. Ia hanya ingat hubungan mereka dimulai 5 tahun yang lalu ketika Jimin dan Yoongi masih duduk dibangku SMA. Yoongi kelas 3 dan Jimin kelas 2, saat itu Yoongi menjadi anggota dewan sekolah yang bertugas menertibkan penampilan murid-murid lain. Saking tergila-gilanya Jimin pada Yoongi, Ia rela memanjangkan rambut belakangnya agar Yoongi dapat memperhatikannya lebih. Namun sialnya rambut Jimin malah dipotong asal olehnya, sejak saat itu Jimin jadi lebih berani mendekati Yoongi yang super cuek.

Ketika Yoongi sedang bereksperimen didapur apartemen Jimin, Jimin datang dan memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Yoongi sedikit memekik terkejut lalu menghela nafas kesal, "Aish bisakah kau menunggu diruang tamu?" protesnya karena merasa terganggu. Namun Jimin malah mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau tau? Kukira kau akan marah ketika aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke toko sepatu itu" Jimin bergumam sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. "Aku lega karena—" Jimin menggantungkan kata-katanya ketika Ia menyadari ada seseorang lagi didalam apartemennya. Jimin melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Yoongi "Lanjutkan masakmu, jangan hiraukan aku" Jimin berucap pelan sambil mengusap rambut Yoongi, seolah tau dengan apa yang terjadi Yoongi dengan cuek melanjutkan masaknya. "Untung aku tidak bisa ' _melihat'_ " ucap Yoongi cuek.

Jimin memasuki kamarnya lalu sedikit menutup kamarnya dan mulai menatap sosok yang berada didepannya, "Bisa tidak sih kau datang di momen yang tepat?" tanya Jimin frustasi, acara bermesraan dengan Yoongi didapur terpaksa batal akibat kemunculan mahluk yang tak dapat Yoongi lihat ini, ya kau tau kan maksudnya. Jimin indigo. Ia kini tengah berbicara dengan mahluk yang mengganggu acaranya, tak lain adalah arwah adiknya, Jeon Jungkook. "Hyung, aku merindukan Namjoon-hyung" ungkap adik Jimin dengan mata sendu, Jimin memperhatikannya "Kalau begitu datangilah, mungkin saja Ia sudah memiliki—"

"Itu benar hyung"

Jimin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, padahal niat Jimin hanya agar anak ini cepat-cepat pergi namun malah membuat anak ini semakin sedih. "Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Jimin memastikan, Jungkook mengangguk. "Apakah Ia tidak cinta padaku?" tanya Jungkook sambil menunduk mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengayunkan kakinya diatas ranjang Jimin.

Jimin duduk disebelah adiknya lalu menghela nafas, "Jungkook-ah, Namjoon dan kau sudah berbeda alam. Ia pasti sangat mencintaimu jika kau—masih hidup." Jimin memelankan intonasinya pada kalimat terakhir. "Namjoon tidak bisa terus-terusan sendiri. Ia sudah dewasa, Ia butuh berkeluarga, kau tau rasanya kesepian? Tanpa keluarga? Tanpa kekasih? Ah itu sangat menyedihkan." Ujar Jimin berusaha agar Jungkook-nya tidak sedih, "Berarti dia sudah tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Jimin menggeleng, "Sudah 6 tahun semenjak kau pergi Namjoon selalu datang membersihkan makammu tiap bulan, sampai sekarang. Padahal kau ingat? Ketika kau sakit kau kan yang memutuskan Namjoon. Jadi berhenti berpikir bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Hanya sekedar pemberitahuan kalau Jungkook sudah meninggal semenjak kelas 3 SMP karena menderita _meningitis_. Namjoon lebih tua dari Jungkook 2 tahun, sepantaran dengan Jimin tapi bukan teman Jimin. Jungkook dan Namjoon berpacaran 2 tahun. Ketika Jungkook sakit, Ia sudah memutuskan Namjoon karena tidak ingin merepotkannya. Berkali-kali permintaan Jungkook ditolak oleh Namjoon tapi akhirnya Namjoon dapat bersikap dewasa dan mengetahui keadaan.

Jimin memberi jeda untuk kalimatnya, "Namjoon itu—orang baik. Jangan mengekangnya untuk dekat dengan siapapun, Jungkook-ah" Jimin menoleh kearah Jungkook sambil tersenyum, Jungkook yang awalnya menunduk akhirnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Baik hyung, aku tidak akan mengekangnya. Lagipula yang kuinginkan adalah melihatnya bahagia" kini Jungkook dapat tersenyum ceria walau Jimin tau didalam hati kecil Jungkook, Ia tak pernah rela jika Namjoon menjalin hubungan dengan oranglain. Tapi Jimin bisa apa?

Yoongi membuka pintu kamar Jimin dengan hati-hati, "Apakah konsultasinya sudah selesai, Mr. Park? Karena makanannya sudah siap" sindir Yoongi, oh sedari tadi Yoongi mendengar pembicaraan Jimin dengan Jungkook rupanya —walau Yoongi tak dapat mendengar dan melihat Jungkook—

"Ah iya." Jimin segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu menatap adiknya, "Aku makan dulu, pergilah" perkataan Jimin dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah hyung ini enak" Jimin berseru sambil mengunyah makanannya membuat Yoongi menatapnya jijik, "Telan dulu makananmu, bodoh" dan seketika Jimin menurutinya.

15 menit dilanda keheningan, Yoongi akhirnya membuka suara "Besok malam kau ada jadwal tidak?" tanya Yoongi, Jimin mengerutkan dahinya berusaha berpikir "Kurasa—"

 _Drrt .. Drrt_

Oke, ponsel Jimin bergetar, Jimin pun melihat nama yang tengah menelponnya. 'Mino-hyung' "Oh ini dari Mino-hyung" Jimin pun cepat-cepat mengangkatnya, " _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Jimin-ah, aku perlu bantuanmu_ " nada Mino tampak sedikit panik.

"Katakan saja" ucap Jimin mempersilahkan Mino mengatakan apa yang perlu Jimin lakukan untuknya. " _Jadi begini, aku sudah mengajar di Bangtan High School 2 tahun terakhir ini. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu ruang club itu angker, awalnya aku tidak percaya tapi kemarin aku bersumpah melihat bayangan lelaki berseragam jam 9 malam didepan ruangan itu_ " jelas Mino, namun Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya "Lalu.. kau takut?" tanya Jimin yang dibalas pekikan 'tidak' oleh seorang Song Mino.

" _Yang membuatku terkejut adalah ketika aku mendengar suara lagu menyeramkan dari ruangan itu padahal aku yakin ruangan itu telah dikunci dan—_ "

"Hyung-ah, langsung intinya saja, aku sedang makan dengan Yoongi-hyung." Protes Jimin ketika penjelasan Mino terlalu berbelit. Sekedar informasi bahwa Mino adalah sepupu Jimin.

"Baik, baik. Kau besok malam ada acara, tidak?" tanya Mino yang dibalas kekehan oleh Jimin, " _Hyung kenapa pertanyaanmu sama dengan Yoongi-hyung_?"

" _Ini penting kumohon utamakan yang ini_ " rengek Mino, Jimin bergidik ngeri karena dapat membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Mino disana —merengek dengan pout dan aegyo yang dipaksakan— oke itu cukup horror untuk Jimin bayangkan. "Baiklah, langsung katakan aku harus apa"

" _Datanglah jam 7 malam ke Bangtan High School. Aku ingin kau mengusirnya, ah! Kau kan kuliah jurusan psikolog, sekalian tanyai apa masalahnya dengan sekolah itu._ " Perintah Mino, namun Jimin buru-buru menyelanya "Woo tahan dulu, kau memang mem—"

" _100 ribu won!_ "

"Setuju!"

Ternyata keduanya sedang membicarakan uang. Setelah itu, Jimin mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Mino. Yoongi menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi penasaran. "Besok jam 7 malam aku harus mengecek Bangtan High School. Mino-hyung sedang ada masalah"

Yoongi mendesah kecewa "Umm, oke mungkin itu lebih penting"

"Tentu ini penting. Ia membayarku 100 ribu won untuk ini. Aku bisa membelikanmu sepatu kesukaanmu jika aku datang besok" ujar Jimin membuat mata Yoongi membulat seketika "Kau tidak berjudi, kan?"

"Aish tentu tidak. Ini ada hubungannya dengan indigo dan psikolog. Aku bisa praktek lebih awal, siapa tau aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik" jelas Jimin yang dibalas anggukan Yoongi. "Baik, aku akan mendoakanmu"

.

.

.

 **7:34 KST**

 **Bangtan High School**

.

Jimin menatap arlojinya sambil berlari memasuki area Bangtan High School "Memang apa pentingnya ketepatan waktu jika sudah menyangkut seperti ini." Jimin pun cuek menyusuri lapangan menuju lantai 3. Ngomong-ngomong Jimin bisa masuk karena Mino sudah cerita tentangnya kepada penjaga sekolah agar Ia diijinkan masuk.

Jimin berjalan menaiki tangga dengan ragu, ekspetasinya mengenai ini semua berlebihan. Ia berpikir bagaimana jika arwah ini memiliki energi negatif? Bisa-bisa Jimin celaka apabila tidak menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Ia bahkan membawa minyak wangi dan garam yang telah diberkati untuk berjaga-jaga saja.

Jimin kini berdiri didepan ruang bekas salah satu club karena disitulah mahluk ini tak sengaja menampakan dirinya "Hm, ruang apa ini? Benar-benar seperti gudang" Jimin pun mendorong pintu ruangan dan terbatuk ketika banyak debu yang berterbangan, "Astaga ini benar-benar gudang" keluhnya sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan. Kemudian bulu kuduknya meremang, Ia tau arwah itu ada disekitarnya sekarang. Ia pun mengambil dua bangku dan menatanya secara berhadapan. Tidak ada alat lain selain itu dan buku tulis kecil milik Jimin. Jimin awalnya hanya ingin menanyakan maksud arwah itu menganggu sekolah, tapi sepertinya seru apabila menanyainya lebih jauh.

Jimin pun duduk salah satu bangku yang telah disiapkannya, memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas pelan "Aku tau kau disini"

Jimin membuka matanya lalu memperhatikan seluruh ruangan, suaranya menggema dikarenakan sepinya tempat ini. "Keluarlah aku takkan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal" lanjutnya kali ini dengan suara lantang.

Kemudian seseorang dengan wajah samar-samar mulai tampak sedang duduk didepan Jimin. Jimin mengamati penampilannya, mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan kepala hingga dahi berlumuran darah, wajahnya yg dipenuhi memar, kulit pucat dingin serta bajunya yang dipenuhi warna merah darah. Semakin lama wajah itu tampak semakin jelas, Ia bukan seperti orang mati, Ia hanya seperti orang yang baru saja tertabrak mobil karena penampilannya. Jimin menghela nafas lalu berusaha mengawalinya "Sebelumnya katakan padaku, apakah kau jahat atau—"

"Aku baik percayalah. Aku belum pernah membunuh seseorang sebelumnya" mendengar pernyataan itu Jimin sangat lega, Jimin mulai membaca nametagnya "Jung Hoseok?" yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Melihat dari seragammu, kau pasti dari sekolah ini juga?" tanya Jimin memastikan, Hoseok mengangguk sambil mendengarkan.

Jimin berusaha basa-basi dengan arwah yang tampak menyedihkan didepannya ini, "Kenapa kau memilih mati digudang daripada diruang kelas?" tanya Jimin penasaran sambil memperhatikan seisi ruangan, "Ini dulunya ruang club manga. Disini.. terdapat banyak kenangan" jawab Hoseok sambil ikut memperhatikan seisi ruangan. "Oh? Bahkan posternya masih ada" Hoseok berucap sambil menunjuk poster penuh debu dibelakang Jimin. Jimin menoleh kebelakang sambil memperhatikan poster usang berjudul "Run for Her Love" tersebut. Poster anime yang menampakkan 2 orang gadis dan lelaki yang saling membelakangi, Jimin membulatkan bibirnya ketika melihat nama Hoseok tertera dibawah gambar "Oh? Ini karyamu?" pertanyaan Jimin dibalas anggukan. Kemudian Jimin menyadari sesuatu, kenangan?

"Kenangan seperti apa? Untuk apa kau mengganggu seluruh penghuni sekolah?"

Hoseok menatap Jimin sedikit tidak suka, "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menampakan diri dihadapan mereka, aku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku." Ucapnya seakan lelah dengan rentetan pertanyaan Jimin.

Seketika hening. Jimin mengendurkan kerahnya sedikit lalu mengganti topik

"Ah aku bisa menebak apa penyebab kematianmu" Jimin menampakkan seringaiannya, Hoseok menaikkan alisnya menatap Jimin "Apa?"

"Kau pasti depresi lalu bunuh diri dengan cara membiarkan dirimu tertabrak mobil?" tanya Jimin, Hoseok tampak berpikir "Kurang tepat, tapi lumayan" jawab Hoseok. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

"Tertabrak mobil.. karena menyelamatkannya"

.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

.

.

Seorang murid kelas 2 semester akhir tengah berdiri bersembunyi diantara loker ketika seorang lelaki manis bernama Kim Taehyung itu lewat dan membuka lokernya, Ia menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat coklat yang tertempel didepan lokernya "Coklat dari siapa ini?" tanya Taehyung bermonolog sambil mengamati coklat yang Ia pegang, "Jin-hyung? Ah mana mungkin. Ia bahkan tidak menyukaiku. Hm, lagipula aku tidak suka coklat"

Taehyung melemparkan coklat itu kedalam tong sampah.

Lelaki yang tengah menyembunyikan dirinya dari hadapan Taehyung tadi adalah Jung Hoseok—coklat itu darinya— Sahabat Taehyung sekaligus sosok yang sudahg 7 tahun mengagumi Taehyung. Namun Taehyung tak pernah tau atau bahkan tidak pernah mau tau. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kelas 3 SD. Pertemanan itu kemudian berubah ketika perasaan Hoseok lebih dari sekedar teman pada Taehyung. Awalnya Ia percaya diri kalau Taehyung akan menyukainya balik, namun itu semua hanya ekspetasi belaka ketika kelas 1 SMA Taehyung mulai menyukai sunbae kelas 2 bernama Kim Seokjin. Taehyung bahkan mengemis kepada Hoseok supaya dijodohkan dengan Jin karena Hoseok merupakan teman satu club Jin (club manga).

Melihat coklatnya yang dibuang oleh Taehyung, Hoseok menunduk dan hendak berbalik badan sebelum "Jung Hoseok-ah!" Taehyung mengejutkannya dengan menepuk bahunya. Hoseok menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Taehyung, "Oh? Taehyung-ah. Darimana?" tanya Hoseok melupakan apa yang telah Taehyung lakukan —membuang coklat pemberian Hoseok—

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menggeleng "Hanya mengecek loker. Ayo kita beli minum" Ajak Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hoseok.

.

.

.

Di kantin, Taehyung dan Hoseok duduk berhadapan sambil menyesap jus milik masing-masing. Ketika sedang bersenda gurau bersama, Taehyung menatap sosok yang sangat menarik baginya, matanya berbinar ketika melihat sosok itu. "Astaga lihatlah betapa tampannya dia" bisik Taehyung pada Hoseok sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat sosok yang tak lain adalah Jin. Hoseok menoleh kearah belakang sambil mengamati Jin, "Ah orang itu? Biasa saja" ketus Hoseok cemburu. Taehyung menatap malas Hoseok, "Kau tidak tau rasanya menjadi secret admirer orang itu"

.

.

.

Di ruang club manga, Hoseok dan member lainnya sedang membahas untuk membuat komik yang akan disertakan didalam majalah sekolah, ngomong-ngomong Hoseok ini ketua club manga. Mereka duduk melingkar sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Hoseok. Jin tampak sedang mengamati salah satu poster kecil yang ada ditangannya, "Hoseok-ah, bagaimana kalau genrenya school life. Jadi kita buat berchapter" usul Jin, Hoseok menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, Jin menegakkan tubuhnya "Majalah sekolah kita kan selalu update tiap 2 bulan sekali, kita buat satu chapter per majalah. Jadi chapter selanjutnya akan di update di majalah bulan depannya."

Usulan Jin dibalas anggukan mantap oleh member lain, semua setuju kecuali.. Hoseok sebenarnya setuju. Hanya saja melihat Jin, Ia selalu teringat Taehyung dan itu membuatnya merasa kesal dan tidak sportif menjadi pemimpin club. Ayolah, Taehyung dan komik berbeda urusan.

"Hoseok-ah?" Salah satu anggota, Lee Jihoon menyenggol bahu Hoseok, berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Oh, iya? Iya aku setuju dengan saranmu, hyung" Hoseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada sunbae-nya yang setahun lebih tua.

Bendahara club, Yura berdiri dan melipat tangannya didepan, "Baik. Mari kita mulai bekerja"

Dan semua member pun mulai menggoreskan pensil mereka ke kertas kosong untuk melakukan percobaan, selang beberapa detik seseorang mengetuk pintu club. Hoseok sebagai ketua membukanya dan mengintip siapa yang mengetuk. "Taehyung-ah, kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sore" tanya Hoseok sambil mengamati Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum polos sambil mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan anggota club manga. "Hyung, apa Jin-hyung ada didalam?" tanya Taehyung balik. Hoseok menghela nafas, sudah dapat dipastikan Ia memang sedang mencari Jin. "Kita sedang mengerjakan projek untuk majalah sekolah. Ia sibuk"

Taehyung tersenyum polos —lagi— sambil berjalan melalui Hoseok, "Biarkan aku masuk, aku ini pernah ikut kelas design, jadi mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian dalam membuat background" ungkapnya. Hoseok merasa semangatnya turun, walaupun dari awal Ia memang sudah tidak ada semangat.

Hoseok sedang mencoba menggambar tokoh utama lelakinya, ketika Ia sedang proses membuat matanya, suara tawa Taehyung membuyarkan konsentrasinya, Taehyung sedang bercanda dengan Jin dan itu sangat dekat, hati Hoseok memanas melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka sedekat itu padahal hari-hari sebelumnya tidak. Akhirnya Hoseok pun membelakangi mereka. Sakit juga melihat Taehyung tersenyum lebar untuk oranglain.

Ketika perkumpulan anggota berakhir, Hoseok memasukkan semuanya kedalam tasnya. Ia melirik kearah Taehyung, "Taehyung-ah ayo pulang" ajak Hoseok, namun Taehyung menolaknya, "Itu, aku pulang dengan Jin-hyung. Kau pulang duluan saja"

Hoseok mendengarnya, Taehyung akan pulang dengan Jin. "Baiklah, hati-hati" Hoseok tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Selama sebulan penuh, Hoseok dengan serius menggarap komik yang akan mereka sumbangkan kedalam majalah sekolah. Tidak sendirian, Ia dibantu Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Yura karena mereka member inti club. Tema komik mereka adalah hurt-romance. Bagaimana rasanya menyukai orang yang tidak membalas perasaan kita, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ' _runner_ ' dalam sebuah hubungan, dan hal semacamnya yang berbau dengan perjuangan cinta karena one side love dilingkup kehidupan anak sekolah itu sering terjadi. Dan tentu saja ini semua adalah ide Hoseok.

Hoseok yang pengalaman bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang disukai terang-terangan menyukai orang lain dan malah meminta bantuan kita untuk mendekatkannya dengan orang itu. Dan kini Taehyung lebih sering bercerita tentang Seokjin, apa saja yang mereka lakukan, seberapa menariknya Jin, dan hal yang berbau Kim Seokjin lainnya. Jujur, Hoseok muak mendengarnya. Tapi Ia bisa apa? Mengaku didepan Taehyung bahwa Ia menyukai Taehyung? Bisa-bisa Taehyung menjauh karena merasa canggung dengan Hoseok jika hal itu terjadi. Dan Hoseok tidak ingin Taehyung-nya menjauhinya.

Hari ini hari minggu, dimana Taehyung selalu bermain dirumah Hoseok, atau kadang sebaliknya. Tapi hari ini Taehyung-lah yang bermain dirumah Hoseok. Mereka sedang membaca dan bersantai diruang tengah. Hoseok meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Taehyung, itu merupakan pose yang biasa bagi mereka. Taehyung pun tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ketika Hoseok memejamkan matanya, Taehyung mengejutkan Hoseok dengan pekikannya, "Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok masih memejamkan matanya.

"Seokjin-hyung mengajakku jalan-jalan!" Taehyung mendorong kepala Hoseok lalu berdiri antusias "Aku harus bersiap-siap!"

Melihat Taehyung, Hoseok mendecak kesal "Kau lebih mementingkan orang itu daripada sahabatmu?" keluh Hoseok sambil menahan rasa sakit hatinya. Tentu saja Hoseok tak akan menunjukkan itu. "Kau dan aku sudah sangat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, lagipula aku menyukainya" ungkap Taehyung sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah Hoseok.

Ketika Hoseok hendak berbalik, Taehyung memanggil namanya membuatnya menoleh kearah Taehyung

 _Cup_

Kecupan singkat membuat dua mahluk sesama jenis ini terkejut, bahkan Taehyung yang menciumnya juga terkejut. Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya menatap perlakuan Taehyung barusan. "I-itu tadi aku harusnya mencium pipimu, bukan—itu, bibirmu" Taehyung mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata. "S—sudah dulu, aku harus pulang" Taehyung dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih mematung disana.

Ciuman pertama Hoseok. Ia yakin bahwa itu juga ciuman pertama Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari pasca tragedi ciuman di rumah Hoseok, Ia dan Taehyung masih akrab seperti biasanya, Taehyung juga berusaha melupakan insiden itu. Ia benar-benar meleset, harusnya Ia mencium pipi Hoseok, bukannya bibirnya.

Hoseok tentu senang kalau ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh cinta pertamanya juga. Tapi fakta bahwa Taehyung tidak membalas perasaan Hoseok membuat Hoseok memilih untuk melupakan tragedi itu juga. Ditambah keakraban Taehyung dan Jin yang makin hari makin menjadi-jadi. Hoseok bahkan kini lebih sering pulang sendiri daripada berjalan bersama dengan Taehyung.

Hari ini valentine, dimana para murid memberikan coklat kepada pujaan hatinya, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Memang bukan tradisi sekolah, tapi itulah yang sering dilakukan murid-murid.

Jam istirahat pertama, Hoseok sedang berjalan-jalan memutari koridor sekolahnya hanya untuk mencari udara segar sambil memakan coklatnya. Oh ya darimana coklatnya? Yura memberikan satu coklat untuk Hoseok dikarenakan Yura sangat tau keadaan Hoseok yang didera one side love. Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak hanya mendapat satu coklat, Ia mendapat 9 coklat termasuk coklat dari Yura. Tapi Ia hanya memakan pemberian Yura karena itu dark chocolate. Hoseok sangat suka dark chocolate.

Sementara Ia berjalan-jalan mengamati beberapa murid juga yang membawa coklat, bahkan si ketua OSIS, Park Chanyeol dari kelas 3-4 mendapat satu karung penuh coklat dari murid-murid pengagumnya. Karena tercengang melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk menggotong karung itu layaknya sinterklas, Hoseok menghampirinya "Hyung, kau akan menghabiskannya sendiri?" tanyanya informal—Hoseok memang sangat akrab dengan Chanyeol—

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tentu tidak. Aku akan membagikan ini kepada pacarku, Ia sangat suka coklat. Tapi aku harus membatasinya karena aku tak mau Ia obesitas, oh apa kau mau satu?" Chanyeol berusaha menawari Hoseok namun Hoseok menggeleng, "Aku sudah dapat 9 coklat, hyung"

Chanyeol melotot tak percaya, "Wah benarkah? Sebagai _loner_ kau benar-benar hebat" goda Chanyeol yang dibalas tendangan kecil dari Hoseok. " _Loner_ katanya? Ayolah banyak yang mengagumiku. Aku bisa memilih satu diantara mereka untuk kujadikan pacar" kemudian Ia berpikir sejenak, "Tidak. Aku akan menunggu Taehyung apapun resikonya" lanjutnya mengakhiri monolognya.

Hoseok terus berjalan dan berakhir di area loker, ia melihat Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang mengintip sesuatu, "Oh? Taehyung?" karena penasaran Hoseok pun ikut mengintip. Dan apa yang Taehyung lihat benar-benar sesuatu yang patut disesali.

Kim Seokjin memeluk seorang gadis kelas 1 dan memberinya coklat, gadis itu tampak seperti habis menangis dan Jin berkali-kali mengelus pipinya.

.

.

.

Hoseok memberikan satu coklat untuk Taehyung dan diterima dengan kasar olehnya, "K—kenapa Ia tega padaku" Taehyung melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan meremas coklat yang hendak Ia berikan kepada Jin. Hoseok mengelus pundak Taehyung dengan sayang, Ia tak suka jika Taehyung harus menangis seperti ini. "Padahal aku mencintainya dengan tulus" Lanjutnya, kini Taehyung akhirnya menangis.

"Jangan menangis didepanku kumohon" Hoseok berbisik pada Taehyung sambil merangkulnya, mereka sedang duduk di anak tangga lantai 3. "A—aku mencobanya" Taehyung hendak menghentikan tangisnya namun yang ada malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Karena tidak suka, Hoseok membentak Taehyung "Apakah tidak ada hal yang lebih penting yang bisa kau tangisi selain ini?! Lagipula lihat sendiri kan dia tidak membalas perasaanmu"

Mendengar perkataan Hoseok, Taehyung melepaskan rangkulan Hoseok lalu menatapnya tajam "Kau tidak tau perasaanku! Kau tidak tau rasanya mencintai tanpa dicintai! Kau tidak tau rasanya karena kau tidak mengalaminya sendiri jadi berhenti omong kosong!" Bentak Taehyung balik, Hoseok menunduk lalu kembali menatap Taehyung. "Ya, aku tau perasaanmu"

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau—"

"Aku merasakannya. Aku sudah lama mengalami one side love tapi aku berusaha tegar didepan semua orang. Aku berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja agar orang yang kucintai tidak khawatir terhadapku. Bahkan ketika orang yang kucintai ini memintaku untuk membantunya dekat dengan oranglain, aku membantunya. Sakit? Memang. Tapi yang kuinginkan adalah kebahagiaan untuknya" ungkap Hoseok membuat Taehyung tertegun, Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan sendu, "S—siapa orangya?"

Hoseok menghela nafas sambil menatap Taehyung jauh kematanya. "Kau"

Mendengar jawaban Hoseok, Taehyung mengusap air matanya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Hoseok, kemudian keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok sedang tersenyum didepan lembar kerjanya untuk projek komik yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan, Ia berkali-kali mengirim Taehyung pesan agar Ia terus menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik. Kemudian Taehyung menelponnya, Ia cepat-cepat mengangkatnya "Oh, Taehyung-ah. Belum tidur?" tanya Hoseok

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur_ " ujarnya dengan nada lesu, Hoseok kemudian berpikir "Dengarkan lagu yang mellow. Atau hitunglah domba" sarannya, namun Taehyung malah bertanya "Kau belum tidur juga?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan projek ini. Tidurlah" kini Hoseok menyuruh Taehyung untuk tidur dan Taehyung mendehem, " _Baiklah, jaljayo_ "

"Jalja."

Taehyung pun memutuskan sambungan dan Hoseok kembali berfokus pada gambarannya. Ia barusan menggambar tokoh utama wanita dan lelaki yang mengejarnya saling berpelukan. Hoseok kembali mengingat ketika Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok, "Aku tau aku hanya jadi pelampiasannya. Tapi aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku. Komik ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia" Hoseok antusias sambil terus memandang gambarnya. "Baik saatnya tidur" ucapnya sambil membereskan berkasnya.

.

.

.

Besoknya ketika pulang sekolah, Hoseok berniat untuk menyatakan perasaan—ah bukan, lebih tepatnya mengajak Taehyung untuk—ehm, berpacaran. Ia sudah membawa salah satu coklat pemberian secret admirer-nya kemarin untuk Taehyung. Tapi Ia tidak menemukan dimana Taehyung, akhirnya Ia mencari ke area loker dimana Taehyung sangat suka berkeliaran disitu. Kemudian langkah kakinya membeku ketika Ia melihat sesuatu,

"Hyung, apa kau serius yang kemarin adalah adikmu?" tanya seseorang yang lebih pendek kepada yang lebih tinggi, yang lebih tinggi menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Kemarin Ia kupeluk karena Ia habis menangisi orang yang Ia suka. Ternyata perasaannya tidak terbalas, jadi kuberikan coklat untuk menenangkan dia karena adikku suka coklat" Jin menjawabnya membuat lawan bicaranya tersenyum lebar mengetahui kenyataan yang benar-benar patut disyukuri. Ngomong-ngomong yang sedang Hoseok intip adalah Taehyung dan Jin.

"Jadi, Taehyung-ah" Jin mengeluarkan satu buah coklat untuk Taehyung. "Maaf aku terlambat memberikannya karena kemarin kucari kau, tapi kau malah kabur" Jin terkekeh, Taehyung menggeleng cepat "Ah tidak apa, aku suka" Taehyung hendak mengambil coklat itu namun Jin menariknya kembali, "Dengan satu syarat, jawab dulu pertanyaan ini"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Jin menghela nafas lalu mengatakannya "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

 **Deg.**

Oh tidak, tidak lagi.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya ketika menunggu jawaban Taehyung, Ia benar-benar takut mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Apalagi Ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Taehyung kemarin.

Taehyung menatap Jin serta coklat yang Jin bawa secara bergantian, kemudian mengambil coklat itu "Ya!" Taehyung tersenyum gembira lalu memeluk Jin.

Hoseok memegangi dadanya sendiri, sakit. Ia berjalan balik arah, pergi dari situ secepatnya. Tak ingin melihat yang lebih jauh lagi. Happy ending yang direncanakan Hoseok untuk komiknya batal.

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan menuju ke 7-eleven dekat sekolahnya untuk membeli ramen dan menenangkan diri, Ia memang tidak menangis, tapi dadanya benar-benar sakit. Padahal Ia tidak ada riwayat penyakit jantung. Ketika sedang memakan ramen di bangku panjang yang ada di 7-eleven, Hoseok melihat ada anak kecil perempuan memperhatikannya, Hoseok yang merasa diperhatikan tersenyum kearah anak itu, "Kau mau coklat?" Hoseok mencoba menawari anak itu, dan anak itu menatap Hoseok datar "Oppa habis ditolak?"

Skakmat.

Hoseok tersenyum canggung kearah anak kecil itu, "T—tidak," jawabnya singkat, kemudian anak kecil itu mengangguk dan mengambil coklat Hoseok "Gomawo oppa" jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hoseok.

 **11:00 PM KST**

Hari menjadi semakin malam, 7-eleven yang buka 24 jam menjadi alasan mengapa Hoseok masih disitu sambil mengaduk-aduk kuah ramennya. Ngomong-ngomong itu sudah ramen yang ke-13 yang dimakan oleh Hoseok. "Aku bersumpah sebentar lagi aku akan diare" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Ketika sedang memandangi keadaan jalan diluar lewat kaca depannya, Ia menghela nafas "Mana ada bus jam segini di area ini" ujarnya, ketika sedang meminum air mineralnya, Hoseok melihat mobil hitam misterius yang berhenti diseberang 7-eleven, karena penasaran Hoseok memperhatikannya. Keluarlah 2 orang pria dengan baju serba denim sambil menggotong seseorang, Hoseok terkejut melihatnya. Orang yang dibawa tampak berontak namun Ia tak bisa apa-apa karena mulutnya diplester, tangan dan kakinya diikat kuat.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bahwa itu adalah Kim Seokjin yang hari ini secara resmi merupakan pacar Taehyung.

Kedua orang itu melemparkan Jin ketengah jalan lalu meninggalkannya, apakah Jin diculik? Atau itu adalah orang yang tidak menyukai Jin?

Jin tampak panik berusaha untuk merangkak menjauhi jalanan, Hoseok kebingungan melihat Jin "Kenapa orang itu tampak sangat panik?" dan Hoseok kemudian terkejut setengah mati ketika mendengar bunyi mesin semakin mendekat. Hoseok pun berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan Jin.

Hoseok berlari keluar sambil menoleh kearah kiri, mobil dengan kaca hitam. Biasanya didalamnya adalah supir yang dalam keadaan mabuk. " _Mmphh_!" Jin berusaha memanggil Hoseok tapi gagal karena mulutnya tertutup plester hitam. Hoseok yang sadar akan suara Jin ingin langsung menariknya, tapi Ia membeku ditempat.

 _Jin itu menyebalkan. Haruskah Ia selamat? Tidak._

 _Jin itu brengsek. Haruskah Ia selamat? Tidak._

 _Jin telah mengambil Taehyung dariku. Haruskah Ia selamat? YA. Karena Taehyung menyayanginya._

" _Ohh shh!_ " Jin mengumpat berusaha menggesekan mulutnya ke aspal agar plesternya dapat terbuka, dan berhasil! "Hahh—Jung Hoseok!" Ia berteriak kearah Hoseok ketika dirasa Hoseok malah melamun.

 _TIIIINN!_

 _Srekkk_

 _Brakk!_

Jin terpental hingga menabrak trotoar, kepalanya terasa sangat pening karena membentur aspal cukup keras. Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang sudah tidak sadar sepenuhnya karena tertabrak mobil. Jin yang melihat keadaan Hoseok yang mengenaskan langsung berteriak minta tolong, pegawai 7-eleven yang sedang berjaga pun keluar untuk membantu, mereka juga terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Mobil yang menabrak Hoseok tadi berakhir dengan menabrak tiang rambu dan mengakibatkan supirnya tewas.

"Ho—Hoseok-ah" Ucap Jin lirih dengan nada gemetar.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar cerita Hoseok, Jimin melamun dengan mulut menganga. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar, Hoseok pasti sangat terpuruk selama masa hidupnya. "Aku tidak menyesal, lagipula kejadian itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu" Hoseok terkekeh sambil mengusap lengannya sendiri. Jimin mengangguk kikuk "Kau benar-benar heroik" Pujinya yang dibalas senyuman oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum miris kepada Jimin setelah melihat apa saja yang Jimin bawa. "Aku lihat minyak itu, pasti untukku kan?" Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan untuk mencari alasan.

"Sebelum kau menyiramkannya padaku, bisakah aku memintamu untuk datang ke suatu tempat? Ini permintaan terakhirku aku berjanji" dan permintaan Hoseok dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin. "Soal ingin meniadakanmu, aku berubah pikiran. Merupakan hak mu apabila kau ingin bergentayangan dimana saja, tapi tolong jangan disekolah ini, ya? Kakak sepupuku kemarin mengaku melihatmu dan berpikir bahwa kau menakutinya" Jimin kali ini yang memohon, Hoseok mengangguk pasrah "Baik."

.

.

.

 **Sunday**

 **9:00 PM KST**

Jimin dan Yoongi duduk di bangku panjang didalam gereja tengah kota untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan. Ia duduk di kursi dekat pintu keluar karena Ia merupakan tamu tak diundang. Yoongi menatap iri kedua pria berbeda usia itu mengikrarkan janji sucinya didepan altar. "Ah lihatlah, mereka sangat cocok mengenakan tuxedo mahal seperti itu" Yoongi berbisik dengan antusias, Jimin hanya menghela nafas. Ada dua kemungkinan ketika Yoongi mengatakan seperti itu. Yang pertama, Yoongi tak sabar ingin menikah, yang kedua, Yoongi ingin dibelikan tuxedo mahal juga. Dan pernyataan Yoongi tadi setelah ditelan sungguh-sungguh oleh Jimin lebih menjurus ke opsi kedua.

Pendeta membaca dengan suara lantang "Inilah janji suci yang harus diperteguh sampai maut memisahkan"

Ketika hendak mengucapkan janji suci, Jimin menoleh kearah luar gereja untuk memastikan apakah Hoseok masih ada disana atau tidak. Oh ternyata masih. Kenapa Hoseok tidak masuk kedalam gereja? Tentu saja. Ini gereja bung.

"Saudara Kim Seokjin, bersediakah saudara untuk menerima Kim Taehyung sebagai istri satu-satunya dan hidup bersama dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup?" pendeta mulai membacakan pertanyaan janji suci.

Kim Seokjin, menatap Taehyung dengan senyum kecil yang tulus lalu mengangguk "Ya. Saya bersedia"

Kemudian pendeta menoleh kearah Taehyung yang tidak kalah bahagia dengan Jin, "Saudara Kim Taehyung, bersediakah saudara untuk menerima Kim Seokjin sebagai suami satu-satunya dan hidup bersama dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, tidak dapat menyembunyikannya dan mengangguk mantap "Ya. Saya bersedia"

Kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan yang riuh ketika Jin mencium Taehyung. Yoongi ikut tersenyum lebar ketika melihat adegan itu, berbeda dengan Jimin yang bertepuk tangan sebentar lalu menoleh kearah depan gereja. See? Hoseok menghilang.

Jimin menghela nafasnya panjang seolah Ia juga ikut merasakan keterpurukan yang Hoseok rasakan selama masa hidupnya. Untung saja Yoongi tidak mencampakkannya.

"Hyung" Jimin memanggil Yoongi yang masih terbawa suasanya pernikahan, Yoongi menoleh dengan wajah penasaran, "Ayo pulang. Kita kan tidak diundang?"

Yoongi mendehem, "Eum, oke" Yoongi dan Jimin pun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya lalu pulang meninggalkan tempat.

Sorenya, saat pesta pernikahannya, Taehyung dan Jin saling menyapa para tamu. Namun ada yang aneh dari Taehyung, Ia terlihat sangat lesu dan tak sebahagia sebelumnya, Jin pun menghampirinya dan mengelus bahunya "Ada apa?"

Taehyung memandang Jin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Sahabat macam apa yang tidak datang ke pesta pernikahan sahabatnya?" Mendengarnya, Jin tertegun. Ia ikut duduk di kursi sebelah Taehyung, "Apakah dia tidak ingin melihatku bahagia?" tanya Taehyung melanjutkannya. Jin mengusap pipi Taehyung yang mulai basah "Jika Ia tidak ingin melihatmu bahagia, tidak mungkin Ia menyelamatkanku saat itu" ujar Jin.

Taehyung dengan cepat memeluk Jin "A—aku merindukan Jung Hoseok"

Jin mengusap punggung Taehyung sambil mencium keningnya, "Aku juga merindukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

— **END—**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai-hai ini bwijei :'v

Ini oneshot ketiga gue kalo gasalah, karena tadi pulang jam set12 dan dikarenakan gada kerjaan, gue sebagai author gabut akhirnya mengetik ff oneshot yang uda ada di note hape gue selama setengah taun! Nahloh benernya ini ff gue yang bulukan. Gue awalnya mau ngepost ff ini dulu daripada yang Trauma loh, tapi gue kapan itu lagi suka yang berbau horror akhirnya ngepost trauma deh :'v

Nah ini ff jalan ceritanya emang mainstream menurut gue, tapi gue terinspirasi dari lagu Save You apalagi itu lagu ngenes banget menurut gue. Yaudah deh jadinya gini. Jangan lupa review ya! Gue uda ngetik panjang-panjang jadi harus review ya no siders. Heheh -_-


End file.
